


Memory Lane

by B_Rabbit14



Series: Memories and Nightmares [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, maybe a bit of Sonic Forces....?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: Tails has had a rough past before he met Sonic, though everybody already knows that. What they don't know is that he had someone else who was always there to make sure he could at least smile despite the hardships they had to endure together. She was there to protect him from other dangers besides the bullies.But one day she disappeared and, years later Tails finds something that ends up taking him on a trip down Memory Lane....





	1. First Stop: Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best. Enjoy!~

Tails had decided to clean up his workshop a bit, he was looking through some boxes and came across something he had completely forgotten he still had. He sat down in his chair feeling slightly sick, how could he have forgotten about her? He covered his mouth with a hand as he stared at the object in his hand, his eyes slightly began to burn as tears formed in his eyes. He held the object close to his chest, quiet sobs escaped him as he clutched the object tightly as if it was going to be taken from him.

_How could I ever forget about you...? I'm so sorry..._

* * *

 

  "Leave him alone!" Y/N shouted loudly, she stood before Tails with her arms spread out in a protective manner as she shielded him from the many bullies that had surrounded him. 

   "What are you gonna do about it, huh?" One of them sneered as they swung a fist at her, Y/N ducked quickly while she delivered a blow straight to his stomach. The others eyes widened slightly but their expressions quickly changed to glares, the one Y/N had knocked down was coughing slightly before he pointed at her with a shaking finger. "Get her!" He shouted weakly. The others all lunged at Y/N with what seemed like the intent to kill, she turned around giving Tails a small smile to reassure him everything was going to be okay. For some reason he found it hard to believe it...

* * *

 They knocked Y/N down on the ground, the leader walked forward and bent down, pulling her hair yanking her head up. She struggled against their grip on her but to no avail, she glared at the leader with a hard gaze. "I have to ask, why?" He said suddenly ask in her ear. Y/N gave him a confused glare then quickly glanced at Tails who was crying on the ground about five feet away for her, she looked back at the boy and glared at him again.

 "What do you mean? Do me a favor and be more specific idiot!." She snapped, her remark was met with punch in the face. Y/N felt blood drip from her nose and down her muzzle, she noticed Tails was watching with a horrified expression on his poor face.

"Why do you bother protecting that freak?!" He shouted in her face, though Y/N didn't even bother to flinch. She couldn't take her eyes off of Tails, he looked so afraid. 

 "I protect him because he's my younger brother, and because no one else will!" She shouted throwing him off her back. She turned to face him, and kicked him in the chest knocking the air out of him. He landed on the ground and she confronted him with a scary glare and delivered another punch to his face. "And if I were you, I'd treat him better or so help me I'll give everything you've ever done to him times a hundred!" She growled kicking him in the gut, he coughed and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"This isn't over..." He whispered weakly. Y/N only sighed and turned her back to him, she walked up to Tails and helped him up while wiping away his tears. She took his hand in hers and began to lead him away from the boys.

"You won't ever learn will you?" She said without turning to face them, then she smiled down at Tails and picked him up as they continued to walk away deeper into the forest.

* * *

 "Okay, come here little bro. I need to clean you up." Y/N said softly to Tails. They had found a hot spring in the forest after walking for about half the entire day. Y/N carefully pulled off Tails shoes and socks, he had been quiet ever since the fight. He kept looking at the ground not meeting her gaze, she lifted his face so he could look into her eyes. "What's the matter, you still a little upset about earlier?" He looked down and nodded. Y/N frowned, "Hey don't worry about them, as long as I'm here I'll make sure nobody even touches a hair on you head!" She declared proudly. He looked at her a managed a small smile, "Now you need to get cleaned up come on," She picked him up and waded into the warm water, Tails let out a content sigh. Y/N giggled, then let him go as she went to swim out further, Tails had been quick to learn anything she had ever thought to teach him so naturally he knew how to swim just fine. He swam around her as she tried to splash at him, he laughed and instantly her her heart warmed at the sound. Only he could make Y/N feel happy, though she would never tell him the other big reason she protected him was because she saw it as her purpose in life and without Tails for her to look after what would she do; what was she supposed to do without him...?

"Hey, sis?" Tails called Y/N softly breaking her train of thought, she turned to him and saw him looking at her with his bright blue eyes. She smiled st him.

"What's up?" She asked ruffling his damp fur playfully, he continued to gaze at her with with his big eyes.

"What you said back there...." He whispered softly looking down. Y/N waited for him to continue but he stayed quiet for a while. Then he looked up at her looking a bit afraid of something.

"Yes...?" She asked slowly.

"...." He hesitated for a moment before continuing again. "Did you really mean what you back there...?" He asked meekly afraid of what her answer was going to be. Y/N couldn't answer right away, she was shocked that he would doubt her and how she really did care about him.

"Of course I do! How could you think otherwise!?" Y/N cried, she quickly pulled him into a hug pressing his face lightly into her chest. She began to swim back to the shore while holding him. He looked up at her and smiled brightly catching her off guard, but she beamed down at him anyways.

"Darn it! Why do you have to be so cute!?" She playfully cried spinning him round causing him to giggle.  

 

 


	2. Stop Two: Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails remembers the night Y/N gave him a special gift.

Tails didn’t realize how long he had been sitting there, he couldn’t help it though. So many memories had come flooding back into his head, it was so overwhelming… Tails didn’t even notice when Sonic had walked to check on him. Sonic was pretty shocked to find the twin tailed fox sitting motionless in his chair staring at an object in his hands while tears streamed down his face. Sonic approached him slowly then knelt down putting a hand on the grieving fox’s shoulder to comfort him. “Is it Y/N?” Sonic asked quietly. Tails looked at him and nodded slowly trying to wipe away his tears. Though Tails hadn’t told him much about Y/N, all he knew was that she was his sister and she had disappeared about half a year before he had met Sonic. Sonic turned and grab another chair, then pulled it up next to Tails. He glanced down at Tails hands as he sat down next to him, “What did you find?” He continue to look down at Tails hands, Tails opened his hands and revealed a small wooden carving of the sun, it was very detailed and looked like it was done very carefully.

  “She made this for me when I asked her if she would always be with me….” He drew in a shuddering breath before continuing. He tried his best to blink away more tears that threaten to spill, “She said to me, ‘I might not always be there, but I promise that I’ll be by your side for as long as I can possibly can.’” Tails looked back at Sonic and began to let the tears fall willingly, Sonic didn’t mind one bit when Tails flew into his arms hugging him tightly. For once Tails actually seemed as small as he really was, normally Sonic never really enjoyed physical contact but he knew how much Tails needed to be comforted at the moment. He let him sob quietly in his arms.

* * *

 

  Tails looked at his sister’s sleeping form, he had woken up from a nightmare and was debating whether or not to wake her up. He didn’t want to wake her knowing well enough that she as much rest as she could get, though he knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon without her comfort. He would most likely get scolded by Y/N in the morning for not letting her know and she would tell him how he needed sleep as much as she did; if not more since he was still growing. After a few more minutes of debate he decided to go ahead and wake her, he reached over to shake her shoulder. Soon enough her e/c eyes fluttered open, it took her a few seconds before her eyes focused on Tails’s face. She slowly rose to a sitting position and smiled warmly, “Nightmare?” She asked before he could even apologize for waking her, Tails nodded sheepishly. Y/N only shook her head as she chuckled lightly, she pulled him into her arms and nuzzled his cheek playfully. “You don’t have to be ashamed of it. Heck, I still get nightmares from time to time…” She smiled sadly as she remembered her own repeating nightmare. “But you know what makes me feel better afterwards?” She asks, her sad smile gone as quickly as it came and replaced with a more warming smile. Tails looked back up at her suddenly more interested.

  He shook his head, “No, what?” He asked as he leaned into her warm embrace, very grateful to have someone to lean on.

  “Talking about it helps, or so I’ve heard…” She said softly as she stroked the fur between his ears lovingly, she giggled when he let out a quiet purr. “Do you want to tell me what is was about?” She asked holding him closer in a protective but gentle manner, mainly out of habit.

  Tails nodded, then drew in a deep breath. “I had a dream that you left me all by myself… And you said you didn’t love me anymore…” He whimpered, Y/N didn’t respond right away. She was too shocked to speak for a few seconds, she bit her quivering lip as she tried to not let her tears fall. She had to be strong for her brother, she couldn’t let him see her in this vulnerable state.

  “Did it feel real?” Y/N asked, her voice cracked a bit and she cringed at the sound of it. Tails looked up at her, once she looked into his she ture fear in his crystal blue eyes. He nodded.

  “I got really scared when I couldn’t see you right away, because of the dark…” He trailed off, he looked down at his hands and sniffled.

  “Hey, hey, it’s okay you don’t need to cry…” She cooed softly. “Hey look at me,” She raised his face so his blue eyes could meet her e/c ones. “Do you really think I would leave you?” She whispered, Tails shook his head slightly. She smiled and felt a few warm tears fall down her cheek, but she ignored it. Instead she kept gazing into Tails eyes, he hugged her tightly as he noticed her tears.

  “Will you always be with me?” He asked in between his own tears. Y/N thought for a moment, she knew that she wouldn’t always be able to be with him a much as she wanted to. She hugged Tails a little tighter, she started to rub his back as he continue to sniffle a bit more.

  “I wouldn’t ever lie to you Miles, so I’m gonna tell you the truth.” She started out slowly. “As much as I would love to always be by your side... I won’t always be in this world, I know that you are fully aware of the fact that people all die eventually….” She trailed off, she really didn’t know how to explain this to him. Then she had an idea, she reached over to her bag and pulled out something wrapped in some cloth and tied with a blue ribbon. “Here, I was waiting to give this to you on your birthday but… I think now is a good time to give it to you.” She said as she handed it to him, he took it and stared at it curiously then looked at Y/N as if asking if it was really for him. She nodded at the wrapped item, “Go ahead, I’ve been working working on it for a while. I finished it yesterday, I hope you like it…” She smiled as he opened it slowly. Tails took off the cloth after untying the ribbon, his eyes widened as he looked at the wooden carving of the sun. It looked as if it took  a really long time, it was very detailed and done well. He looked up at Y/N and gave her a hug.

 “Well… It took me about…” She stop to think about it for a moment, “I think it took me about a month or two, you know how we’ve been traveling a lot lately… and with all of that ‘stuff’ going on.” She shrugged as if it was nothing.

  “How did you do it without me knowing though?” He looked at her, his eyes shining in astonishment.

  Y/N shrugged, “Sometimes when I woke up from one of my nightmares and I couldn’t go back to sleep I would decide to work on it until I could fall back asleep.” She said looking down sadly. “You want to know something else? Someday when I’m no longer with you, you’ll be able to look at this and think of me. Even though you can’t see me, don’t doubt that I’m there watching over you. And don’t you ever dare to forget that I love you with all of my heart and that I would give up my life just to see you happy.” She said firmly still struggling to hold in her tears. “Okay?” She whispered holding Tails even closer to her.

  “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I worked very hard to get this one up! ~


	3. Stop Three: Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tails to explain just how he and Y/N got separated all those years ago, and Sonic has an idea of just might have an idea of what happened to her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just had to hurry with this one because I got a really good idea to use for this!! Thanks for reading!~ :)

After Tails had completely exhausted himself by crying for so long, he soon fell asleep in Sonic’s arms. His breathing had steadied after a few minutes, before he fell asleep Tails had been having trouble breathing from crying so hard. Sonic didn’t mind though, he knew that Tails really needed him now for emotional support. Sonic stood up with Tails in his arms still, he walked out of the workshop heading inside so he could put Tails in his bed. Once inside he made his way upstairs quickly, but carefully so he didn’t wake Tails. He needed to rest, his brain was most likely a jumbled mess at the moment from all of those memories flooding back out of nowhere. Granted most of them were good memories of Y/N, but it was the fact that he had forgotten her in the first place… Sonic pushed the door to Tails room with his foot and walked towards the bed, placing him gently on the bed. As he covered the young fox up with his blankets he noticed that the carving form Y/N had fell from Tails grasp, Sonic picked it up and looked at it getting to examine it for the first time. He vaguely remembered seeing Tails with it when they had first met, and Tails was roughly about only five or six at the time. It never bothered him to ask where he got it because at the time it didn’t really matter, what had mattered was reassuring Tails that he was safe and that not every person they came in contact with was out to get rid of him.

It was quite sad though, finding Tails battered and bruised unable to defend himself properly. What had he and Y/N done to deserve such treatment? He knew that sometimes they had to resort to stealing but that was somewhat reasonable, they did it to survive. Surely they couldn’t have been considered that much of a threat after all the were both pretty young. He looked at Tails one last time before exiting the room so he could rest peacefully.

Tails tossed and turned in his sleep after Sonic had left, he began to whimper quietly as the same dream began to haunt him once again.

* * *

 

_“Y/N please don’t leave me!” Tails wailed, though Y/N didn’t seem to respond instead she continued to walk away. “You promised not to leave me!” Tails shouted to her retreating form causing her to stop in her tracks, she turned around to face him. Her normally happy expression was replaced by a dark and terrifying one._

_“Did you really believe that I would always be with you?” She sneered a evil grin on her muzzle, “Ha! You can be so gullible baby bro…”_

_She turned back around her tail swishing back and forth as she walked away leaving Tails in a state of shock. He had never felt so alone in his life, he let out choked sob curling into a quivering ball as he continued to cry._

_No one loves you…._

_No… You’re lying to me…._

_Who would want to stay with a freak like you….?_

_Please… stop…._

_You’re worthless…._

_Stop…._

_She doesn’t care about you, she’s lying…._

_STOP!!_

* * *

 

Tails gasped as he shot upright in his bed clutching his chest, his heart pounding against his rib-cage. He glanced around the room, as he tired to regulate his breathing. His bedroom door was slammed opened and Sonic rushed through eyes wide and full of worry.

“Tails, buddy are you okay!?” Sonic cried as he ran to his side. 

Tails put a hand to his hand still trying to catch his breath and shake away the remains of the nightmare. “Y-yeah, I-I’m fine….” He said quietly.

“Are you sure? I heard you yell ‘Stop!’ to someone, was it a nightmare?” He asked raising an eye ridge.

Tails looked down in embarrassment and nodded. Sonic sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, “There’s no need to be ashamed of it, what was it about?” He asked staring at Tails still clearly worried, Tails didn’t answer though. “Look, if you don’t feel like talking about it that’s okay.” Sonic said noticing Tails reaction to the question. “If you don’t mind me asking what exactly happened when Y/N disappeared?” He asked quietly, Tails looked up Sonic eyes wide and glossy with unshed tears. Tails knew Sonic wasn’t trying to be nosy, he only wanted to get a better understanding of the situation.

Tails sighed then took a deep breath before answering….

* * *

 

The siblings were running through the forest with their pursuers hot on their tails. “Come on Bro, try to keep up!” Y/N called over her shoulder as Tails was struggling to keep hold of her hand as they raced through the trees. They were being chased by some bots, for a reason not known to them.

“What do they want with us?!” Tails shrieked as a claw belonging to one of the robots barely missed his right tail.

“I don’t know but we’re not sticking around to find out!” She replied as she picked up Tail quickly before jumping into the tree branches above them, she began to jump from branch to branch trying to outrun the bots. After about ten minutes or so Y/N finally ran out of breath, she stopped just outside of the forest by the mouth of a small cave. She put Tails down gently as she slumped down breathing heavily, Tails looked at her a bit worried.

“Y/N… Are you gonna be okay…? He whispered, they weren’t sure if they were safe yet so he wanted to keep quiet just in case. Y/N looked at him and gave him a weak smile, before nodding.

“I’ll be fine…” She glanced at the cave before looking back at Tails and pointed into the cave. “I want you to hide in there until I say it’s clear, got it?” She told him standing up while wiping away some sweat from her furrowed brow. 

Tails frowned, “I won’t leave you, I can help.” He insisted.

Y/N chuckled while shaking her head, “Man…, You’re so stubborn.” She smiled and bent down to ruffle his hair, “That’s one of the many things I love about ya…” She whispered, kissing his forehead and pulled back with a sad smile on her muzzle. “I promised myself I would always put your safety before mine, so I intend to keep that promise.” She said softly, and Tails eyes widened as it finally clicked.

“No… Y/N please don’t leave me….” He begged.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I’ll come back for you once it’s clear. I’m not leaving my precious lil bro behind!” She proclaimed proudly, then she lightly pushed Tails into the cave. “Now behave and stay here, I won’t be long!” She called as she took off back into the woods, later followed by some a few crashes and loud cry that startled Tails but he didn’t move. He wanted to trust that Y/N would come back just like she promised, Tails pulled out the carving Y/N had made him and held it close to hims body as he continued to wait for his sister’s return.

_Where are you…?_

_Seconds turned to minutes…._

_She’ll come back, I know it…._

_Minutes turned into hours…._

_Y/N…._

 

 

Y/N didn’t come back….

* * *

 

Tails looked at Sonic for the first time since he began to speak, Sonic’s eyes were narrowed as a frown slowly spread across his muzzle. “I waited for four and half days for her to come back, but she never did….” Tails sighed, he couldn’t cry anymore even if he wanted to. He felt as if he cried every tear he had left in him, and not to mention he didn’t want to be seen as a helpless crybaby any longer. “I went to look for her but couldn’t even find her body, I’m pretty sure she’s dead…. I searched for as long as I could, but they didn’t even leave a trace of her…”

“Tails as much as I don’t want to raise your hopes, I don’t think Y/N’s dead. But she’s far from okay…” Sonic said slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I could get this out!! I couldn't help but add a cliffhanger!!


	4. Stop Four: Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails is determined to find his sister no matter what the cost.

Tails looked at Sonic a bit confused, then gasped in realization as it became clear. “You don’t think…? No…” Tails whispered, he didn’t even want to consider the thought being true.

Sonic put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, “I don’t want to believe anymore than you do, but if it is true we might be able to get her back.” he said reassuringly.

“So you think Eggman might have her…?” Tails shook his head at the thought of it. “But, what would he want with her? Why would he keep her for four years…?” Tails questioned scratching behind his ear, a habit of his when he was deep in thought.

Sonic sighed softly, and looked into Tails eyes his emerald green eyes penetrating deep into Tails bright blue ones. “I don’t know, but we won’t waste any time to get her back safe and sound.” He said determination filling his voice.

“I still can’t believe I could have forgotten about her…” Tails muttered feeling entirely guilty.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it, you were pretty young. A lot of stuff went down when we met, remember? It’s not your fault, just think of how proud she’ll be when she finds out you saved the world multiple times!” Sonic said trying to lighten the mood, Tails looked up and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right…” He paused for a moment, “What if she doesn’t remember me, I mean it’s been four years…” He asked quietly.

“Bud, listen to me.” He gripped both of Tails shoulder making him look at him fully, “She is your sister, you guys are family. How could she possibly not recognize you?”

“What if Eggman did something bad to her and I’m just getting my hopes up, or, or-” Sonic held up a hand to stop Tails.

“Tails, you’re babbling buddy. Take it easy, I’m sure Y/N is fine. Well she might not be perfectly fine but she’s alive ,I can tell you that much. The best we can hope for is that she got put into stasis, I would hate to find her as one of Eggman’s failed experiment…” He instantly realized what he said and looked back at Tails in time to see his horrified expression. “You know what forget I said that!” He said quickly waving his hands in front of him, “Like I said I’m sure she’s fine, tell you what when you rest up a bit more we can gather up the others and start looking for her if I makes you feel better.” He said to change the subject. Tails looked at him as the familiar gleam of determination came back to his big blue eyes, then nodded.

Three days later Sonic had gotten Amy over as well Knuckles, Tails had complained about waiting so long but Sonic had refused to let him out of bed without legitimate proof that he was completely well both physically and mentally. After Sonic had found out about Y/N, he soon realized that Tails had developed a fever. Though he knew nothing about how to take care of colds and such problems besides the basics, such as putting a cold rag to Tails forehead. So he had to call Amy over to help, while she was there Sonic had filled her in on their plan to find Y/n as well as what happened when she disappeared. After listening intently she was convinced as well that Eggman had something to do with, she also spent over twenty minutes or so trying to comfort Tails in her own way. (bone shattering hugs ect.) Sonic had to literally drag her off of Tails so he could breath. They were just about ready to go….

* * *

 

Pain was all she could feel right now, she couldn’t tell for sure but she was certain she wasn’t okay. Was she sick? What happened to Miles? Was he okay, did he get away from the bots? She wouldn’t know for sure anytime soon.

Y/N wasn’t sure if she was hearing right but she could just barely hear footsteps approaching her, Y/N struggled to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. One of her fingers twitched as she felt a presence looming over her, she was helpless to do anything. “You can stop pretending now…” A deep voice muttered by the left side of her stasis tank, the stranger placed a hand against the glass separating Y/N from the outside world. “You must have many questions that you want answers to.” The voice said quietly.

Y/N managed to just barely open her eyes, her vision was blurry and she quickly closed her eyes again as they came in contact with the bright lights hovering over her tank. After a few second her eyes readjusted and became comfortable with the lights, once her vision cleared she looked again to the figure that the voice belonged to seeing a black and red hedgehog staring at her with a cold stare. His red eyes piercing into to her own, though Y/N hardly paid attention to it for she was still quite out of it. She let her gaze go around the room in curiosity of where she was, getting a look of the high tech gear around her proved that she wasn’t in the cave she had last seen her brother in.

Her attention went back to the mysterious hedgehog that stood before her, she gazed at him with droopy eyes still trying to fully wake up. He only continue to stare at her, “Can you hear me?” He asked, Y/N nodded slightly. “You want to know where you are don’t you?” He asked, and Y/N eyes widened slightly as if he had just read her mind then nodded again. “I’m sure you’re familiar with Dr. Eggman,” He began, but stopped momentarily as Y/N glared and balled her hands into fists. The figure noticed this but continued, “Well you are in his custody and I presume are against your will?” He finished with yet another question. Y/N still glaring at him nodded, she wasn’t sure if she could trust him.

There was a moment of silence, after a bit Y/N’s hard glare had soften as she began to feel sleepy once again. A small voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to not fall asleep and to keep her guard up, but her eyes still drooped despite the nagging feeling she had that it was a bad idea. Sure enough she fell into yet another deep sleep….

* * *

 

Shadow looked at the fox inside of the tank as she fell back into stasis, he didn’t know what to make out of her. Though he didn’t like the idea of Eggman keeping the young girl for whatever purpose he had in store for her, he glanced at the control panel debating whether or not to let her out. Looking at the panel brought unwanted memories to the surface of his mind of when Maria gave up her life for him, he knew very well that she would want him to help her. He sighed and approached the panel, he glanced over at the fox girl before turning back to the panel and pressing a few buttons. The tank emitted a low hum before letting out a hiss as it opened slowly, Shadow walked back to the side of the tank and took a look at the wires that seemed to be hooked up to nearly every inch of her body. He reached down to get a better look at what they were doing to the girl’s body, he held it close to his face. As he did so he noticed that they seemed to be pumping something into her.

Shadow became a bit more curious after this discovery, he glanced back at the girl’s face just to make sure she wasn’t waking up anytime soon then proceeded to free her of the wires. Once finished he picked her up bridal style and took out a white chaos emerald and muttered his famous words. “Chaos Control.”


	5. Stop Five: Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails and the gang make their move to find Y/N and bring her back safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry for not updating for a while but here it is! I have noticed that the other chapters are coming out shorter than I would like them to, so I will do my best to make them longer and better! ^w^ 
> 
> ~Enjoy

Tails looked at the ground below him and his friends as he flew in his trusty plane the _Tornado_ , he gripped the steering tightly as his mind began to think about all of the many ways conditions they could find Y/N in.

‘She could be hurt… or- or have developed amnesia! Or worse she might not even be…’

He shook his head dismissing the thought, he had to stay positive. He returned his gaze to the direction of where they were heading, he glanced to his left where Sonic was clutching tightly to the wing of the plane his trademark smirk on his muzzle with a determined glint in his eyes as he stared directly ahead as the plane flew flew onward through the calm blue skies.

Tails looked forward trying his best to look on the bright side, ‘Don’t worry Y/N… We’re coming for you..’ He thought, soon enough they were arriving to Eggman’s base. It had taken Tails a little bit to find out where it was due to it always moving about after Sonic had last defeated him.

“Make sure we’re not seen, we’ll split up that way we can cover more ground. If anyone finds Y/N make sure to radio us and we’ll meet up at the location she’s at. Got it?” Tails said once again, causing Sonic to roll his eyes with a smirk.

“Don’t worry buddy, we’ve gone over this plan about…”

“Fifteen times, or more.” Muttered Knuckles earning a glare from Amy, she slapped his shoulder lightly.

“Tails has every right to be worried! This is his long lost sister we’re talking about here!” She exclaimed loudly.

“Amy I appreciate you sticking up for me, but it’s really important that we stay quiet. If we get caught this whole thing could go south a put Y/N in even more danger.” He said urging them to stop arguing, Amy nodded in understanding but still shot knuckle a small glare.

“Everyone know where they’re heading to look?” Sonic asked as he began to stretch his legs getting slightly impatient. He turned around looking at his friends, they nodded.

“Amy and Knuckles are looking through the north wing, and I’m searching through the back labs.” Tails answered fiddling with his Miles Electric. He looked up from his device and looked at his friends. “Guys, thank you for doing this… It means a lot to me…” Tails said with a small smile on his muzzle.

The other three looked at each other then back at Tails, Amy’s face softened and Sonic’s smile grew. “No problem! It’s the least we could do after all you’ve done for us over the years.” Sonic replied as Amy nodded besides him.

“It’s true, do you know how many times you saved Mister Reckless over here from nearly dying?” Knuckles said smirking at Sonic when he shot him a short glare. Tails smiled, he felt even more confident about finding his sister now.

“Well then,” Sonic said gesturing to the base in front of them. “What are we waiting for?”

* * *

 

Shadow had Chaos Controlled the both of them to Tails workshop, he had been hoping to find at least Sonic or Tails so they could make sure that the girl was alright. He looked around the empty workshop with a frown present on his face, he had expected them to here. He glanced down at the sleeping fox in his arms, he knew he needed to find someone to take care of her. He looked around the empty workshop once more noticing that the _Tornado_ wasn’t parked in it’s usual spot, “They must have went out again…” He muttered as he pulled out the chaos emerald and said his famous words.

He had decided to go to Vanilla’s house, she seemed like the next best person to take care of the young fox until Shadow could find Sonic or Tails and let them know about her. Once he teleported right outside of the house he proceeded towards the door and knocked a few times, sure enough the door opened revealing Vanilla’s young daughter; Cream. “Oh, Mister Shadow. It’s nice to see you,” She said then noticed the unconscious fox in his arms, her big brown eyes widened and she looked up at Shadow again. “I’ll go get my mother, please come in.” She opened the door wider as Shadow came in, “You can set her on the couch,” Cream said as she closed the door behind him and rushed into the kitchen to get her mother. Shadow carefully laid the fox on the couch, he heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Vanilla come around the corner with Cream following close behind.

She gasped at the sight of the girl, “Oh my…, What happened?” She asked her brown eyes full of worry and concern.

“I found her in one of the doctors labs in stasis, I think she might have been one of his experiments.” He looked down at her then back at the two rabbits, “Please take care of her until Sonic or Tails comes back, I want them to examine her just to be safe.” He told them as he began to head back to the front door, before he left he turned to face them once more. “She might freak out when she comes to, warning you now…” He said then opened the door and left leaving the two rabbits dumbstruck and confused.

Cream turned her gaze from the door back to the unconscious girl, she walked over to her then looked at her mother with worried filled eyes. “Mommy? Is she going to be alright?” Cream asked softly, Vanilla approached the smaller rabbit and smiled warmly at her.

Vanilla looked at the sleeping fox then back at her child, “I’m sure she’ll be fine sweetie, she only appears to be sleeping. Why don’t you come help me make something for her to eat when she wakes up? I’m sure she’ll be hungry.” She suggested, Cream nodded and went to the kitchen while Vanilla took the fox upstairs and put in a bed so she would be more comfortable. She then went back downstairs to join her daughter in the kitchen.

* * *

 

Saying that Tails was annoyed was an understatement, he had gone through at least fifteen labs in search of his sister and he had came up empty. He sighed as he looked both ways before crossing the hall quickly to avoid being caught. He entered yet another lab and decided instead of doing searching the hard way he could easily hack into the computer's system and find out where Y/N was being held much faster. He looked around the lab to make sure it was safe before climbing on the chair to reach the keyboard, he had to stand up on the chair in order to be able to type properly. “Curse my height…” He grumbled as he struggled to stand up on the large chair, after he regained his balance he began to type away putting in multiple codes and numbers. And within a few minutes the computer flashed the images of multiple security cameras footage, Tails began to go through the latest footage hoping to find what he was looking for. Sure enough he found something, he looked at the date and realized that it was from around the time Y/N had been supposedly taken. The footage wasn’t very good but he could clearly make out his sister struggling against her restraints, she bared her teeth as a figure came into view clearly growling at it.

“What did you do with my brother!?” She snarled and continue to pull against the chains that held her wrists to the wall. “Tell me!” She shouted when the figure didn’t answer her. Tails felt his eyes burn slightly as tears began to once again form in the corner of them, just the sight of her still worrying about him despite her current situation really got to him.

“Take her to lab 65b8 but make sure she’s properly restrained, I want to try something…” Tails recognized Eggman’s voice as the figure spoke. Two large robots moved forward and grabbed Y/N by her arms as the chains released her wrists, she was then dragged out of sight of the cameras view.

Tails stared at the screen with glossy eyes lost in thought, he was brought out of the trance he seemed to be in when he heard his communicator go off. He jumped and fumbled with it, nearly dropping it before he managed to answer it, “Tails! You there? We haven’t found anything on out end yet, any luck for you?” Amy’s voice came through.

“Yeah, have you guys gone to lab 65b8 yet?” 


	6. Not an update!

Just would like to let you know ahead of time, it might be awhile before I can post my next chapter. But don't worry my dear readers this does not mean I will forget about this story. It's just a lot is going on right now and I won't have as much time to write as I would like to have. But please don't worry, I have plans for this story and will not forget about it!

Until then my dear readers! 

           ~B_Rabbit14 


	7. Stop Six: Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I was nearly done with this chapter and though, 'Why not?' Think of it as an early apology for not updating, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14

Amy had just gotten off the communicator with Tails, apparently he had an idea of where Y/N was being held. She turned to Knuckles who was still looking around the room for any signs that someone besides Eggman had been there. “We need to head to lab 65b8, Tails found something in some old security camera footage.” Amy told him as she began to head back towards the doorway leading into the vast hallway with Knuckles following her close behind.

Knuckles gave her a look, “And what is supposed to be in there?” He asked failing to see what could possible be important about an old unused lab. Amy rolled her eyes and turned to face him with an annoyed glare.

“Have you forgotten what we are looking for here?” She asked him before turning back around and continuing down the hall, she stopped at a corner and peeked around it to make sure it was safe to continue.

“Yeah, we’re looking for Tails sister, that probably isn’t even here…” He muttered the last part but Amy still managed to hear him and whirled around to face him with yet another deathly glare though this one seemed worse and more intense than the first couple. Amy leaned in close and jabbed a finger into his chest angrily.

“Listen here punk,” She spat. “I’m just about done with all of your negativity! The least you could do is act like you care!” She growled. Knuckles eye twitched in annoyance, he shoved her backwards causing her to stumble a bit.

“Who are you to assume that I don’t care?! I’m just pointing out the fact that Y/N might not be here! Okay?!” He yelled right back at her, but took a few deep breaths before continuing but more calmly. “I just don’t want to raise Tails’ hopes, just imagine how hurt he would be to find out that he really won’t be able to see her again after thinking that he would finally find her again… Did you ever think of that?” He asked quietly, though normally he would have still been yelling. He had calmed down lately taking care of his anger issues. Amy went silent after Knuckles had finished speaking, she looked at the ground feeling guilty for assuming that Knuckles didn’t care whether or not the found some trace of Y/N and her whereabouts. He was only protecting Tails in his own way.

“Okay… Now if you two are finished with your little heart to heart, or pep talk thingie, you think we could go meet Tails at the lab?” Sonic voice asked from somewhere behind them, they both turned around and saw said hedgehog leaning against the wall lazily with an unimpressed look on his face. Amy and Knuckles only nodded, soon all three were rushing down the hallways and had made it to the lab Tails had told them to go to. When they got inside they were greeted by the sight of Tails scurrying around the lab frantically, he looked to be on the verge of tears as he seemingly searched the entire lab desperate to find his sister.

When he finally noticed his friends, he quickly turned away so they wouldn’t see him shed even tears. Sonic approached Tails and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. “Tails, did you find anything?” He asked softly, for a while Tails didn’t respond and when he did he gave Sonic a defeated look before making his way towards an empty stasis tank. He picked up his Miles Electric which was connected with a cord to the panel by the tank, he pressed a few buttons before a recording played aloud for them to hear.

_ “Day 1 of Testing. Nothing to report besides the fact that this particular subject has quite a strong will which might become a problem later on. She is quite a spit fire…”  _ Eggman’s voice rang out from the recording, Sonic and the others stared at Tails confused. Tails didn’t look up from his device, but continued to play through the recordings.  _ “Day 7 of testing. Subject is reacting well to the chaos energy, slight changes consisting of changes in strength and eye color when tapping into the energy seem to occur.”  _ There was a pause a the next recording started to play but a new voice cried out in pain the background, Tails visibly flinched at the sound.  _ “Day 30 of testing. I have been testing ou how durable the subject is considering how strong she has become lately, she seems very resistant to many illnesses as her immune system was enhanced due to the doses of chaos energy. Her strength has been enhanced dramatically, she can lift 200 times her own body weight. If all goes well during the control testing she could prove to be a valuable weapon.” _ Sonic quickly looked at Tails who was glaring daggers at the panel, his blue eyes were glossy with unshed tears. 

“That jerk put her through those experiments for his own benefit…” Tails muttered, he looked at Sonic and handed him the Miles Electric which had some pictures displayed. Sonic began to look through them slowly with a horrified expression, many of the images showed Y/N strapped to a table connected to many tubes. There was a stool next to her with many tools that were most likely used on her, she had her eyes shut tightly and you could clearly see the streams of her tears.

“That is pure torture…” Amy whispered as she peered over Sonic’s shoulder to see the pictures, she looked at Tails with a sad expression. “Tails, I promise we will find her.” She said her voice was thick with sadness.

“I looked everywhere in here, I even looked for any secret rooms or passageways but there aren’t any… She’s not here guys…” He sighed.

“That would be because I took her away from here.” A voice said behind them, Sonic whirled around to see Shadow emerging from behind a large pie of crates, He approached the group with his arms crossed and a scowl present on his face. Sonic narrowed his eyes and stood in a fighting stance not trusting Shadow completely, Shadow only rolled his crimson eyes. “Relax hedgehog, I am only hear to tell you that I had found- what I believe after hearing your conversation, Tails’ sister.” He grumbled, then looked at Tails who held a look of shock not believing what he had just heard.

“Y-you found Y-Y/N?” He asked softly, “Where is she?! Is she alright?” He asked quickly and Shadow held up a hand to stop him long enough to answer, Tails drew in a shuddering breath, dreading that the answer wouldn’t be anything good.

“I found her in that very tank behind you,” He pointed behind the trio and continued. “I had overheard the doctor talking about some kind of experiment and decided to check it out for myself, considering his last experiment turned out to be stronger than we expected…” He said and glanced at Sonic as he visibly stiffened. “She was in stasis and was connected to many tubes that seemed to be pumping chaos energy to her, it would appear that the doctor was doing so with a chaos emerald.” He held out the white emerald and tossed it Sonic who caught in easily, then turned his attention back to the young kitsune. “Your sister is currently at Vanilla's house, I asked her to take care of her until you came back while I decided to find out just what exactly the doctor intended to do with her.” He turned towards the door and walked away. “Your welcome.” He muttered before disappearing down the hallway leaving them in a confused daze. 

“She’s okay…?” Tails whispered to no one in particular, the others looked at him. Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“See, what’d I tell ya bud? I knew we would find her!” He said cheerfully, Tails looked up at him and hugged Sonic abruptly startling the hedgehog momentarily. He hugged Tails back nonetheless, the fox letting out tears of relief began laugh happily in his Sonic’s arms.

Amy smiled fondly upon watching the sight unfold before her and asked, “Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s head back home so you can see her!” 

Cream slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom holding the girl that Shadow had brought into their home, she was still asleep. Though at times she would groan and thrash around, Cream had told her mother about this she told her it was most likely a nightmare, are and that they should check on her periodically to make sure they are there is she wakes up from horrible dream she may experience. Cream tip-toes towards the bed to get a better look at the sleeping fox, she was still sleeping but her brow was furrowed in either pain or anger Cream didn’t know. Cream gently fixed the blanket covering her and looked at her with a worried expression, ‘I wonder what Doctor Eggman did to her…’ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door followed by her mother’s footsteps, Cream quickly crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs to see who was at the door. As she approached she heard familiar voices, once she came down the stairs she saw who the voices belonged to. Her mother was in the hallway by the front door letting in Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails.

“She’s upstairs in the guest room sleeping, she’s hasn’t woken up since Shadow had brought her here.” Vanilla was saying once Cream had made it to the small crowd by the door. Amy was the first to notice Cream as she approached the group and smiled at her. “You can go up and see her if you like.” Vanilla said to Tails, Cream inwardly noted that he looked like he had been crying and seemed a tad nervous. He nodded and went to the stairs, Sonic watched as he quickly went up the stairs then faced Vanilla. 

“Thank you for taking care of Y/N,” He said, then looked back the way Tails went. “I should probably make sure everything is alright…” He said then went upstairs as well, Cream gave Amy a confused look. 

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Cream asked quietly as she tugged gently on her mother’s dress, Vanilla looked down at her and smiled. 

“That girl upstairs is Tails sister, he’s been looking for her for quite some time.” She said softly, then looked at Amy. “Would you kindly help me make some snacks for everyone, I’m sure you all must be hungry after all you’ve been doing today.” She asked Amy with a kind smile, to which Amy returned.

“Of Course, I would love to. Hey Knux, do you want anything?” SHe asked before following the two rabbits into the kitchen. Knuckles shook his head.

“I need to get back to the Master Emerald, I bet you anything Rouge is trying to snag it right now…” He muttered. Amy rolled her eyes playfully and waved to him as he went back to the door.

“Yeah, yeah… You gotta protect your rock.” She teased and disappeared into the kitchen doorway before he could even respond to what she had just said.

* * *

 

Tails looked at Sonic and back at the door, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see her just yet. He would be lying if he said he was not nervous in the slightest. Sonic gave him a thumbs up before reaching for the doorknob and opening the door slowly, Tails took a deep breath and went inside...


	8. Stop Seven: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up and reveals what happened during her time with Doctor Eggman, she and Tails share a long needed heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get a chapter out before Thanksgiving, hope you enjoy this I worked really hard on this and enjoyed making this chapter. The song that is included during this chapter does not belong to me and is called "Wanderer's Lullaby" By Adriana Figueroa. You should go and check her out, her music is beautiful. Enjoy!
> 
> ~B-Rabbit_14

Tails couldn’t believe what he was seeing, there was his sister laying on the bed alive and well. She looked exactly like how he remembered her, he got closer and could make out the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He wanted nothing more than to hug her but didn’t want to disturb her, she seemed so peaceful and at ease. Something that was very rare for Tails to see, even when he was younger she never managed to be able to sit still unless it was absolutely necessary or if she found something worth sitting down for. He stood at her side and placed a hand on top of her’s, he couldn’t believe it. Sonic was standing at the foot of the bed watching Tails debate internally if this was all a dream or not, “So this is her right? Faker didn’t just pick up some random girl?” He asked making sure since Tails hadn’t said anything since they had entered the room. Tails looked at Sonic and smiled brightly as he nodded.

Sonic sighed in relief, he wasn’t sure if Tails would’ve been able to take it if he had thought to be so close to finding Y/N only to realize it was only a mistake. “Y-yes… This is Y/N…” Tails said quietly. Sonic returned Tails’ smile with one of his own. A small tired groan brought their attention back to the sleeping female in the bed, she shifted a bit before her e/c eyes fluttered opened. Tails backed up a bit as Y/N sat up slowly as she rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn before glancing around the room, once she realized she wasn’t in her stasis tank her eyes widened in alarm. She scooted up until her back hit the bed frame, she looked at Sonic seeming to only notice him at first since he was in front of her at the foot of the bed.

For a moment she only seemed to stare at him with fear in her eyes, she didn’t say anything only stared. Then she pointed a shaking finger at him. “Who are you?” She asked in a small voice. Sonic glanced at Tails which didn’t go unnoticed by Y/N she looked to her side noticing Tails for the first time, her eyes widened even more and tears began to form. “M-Miles…?” She whispered, she reached out to touch him as if she didn’t quite believe he was real but stopped and looked away.

Tails and Sonic exchanged puzzled glances confused by her actions, Y/N then pointed at them again but was glaring through her tears. “This is another one of those stupid mind tricks, isn’t it?” She said in a stronger tone of voice and shook her head. “Egghead got that jackal to do more of his little tricks again just to torment me, didn’t he?! That’s what this is?!” She cried and pushed herself up against the wall trying in vain to put as much distance between herself and the both of them, Tails looked at Sonic after he realized just who Y/N was talking about Sonic’s face seemed to drain of it’s color as he continued to stare at her. Tails moved forward to try and calm his sister down.

“Y-Y/N.. It’s okay, you’re safe here…” He said slowly, he took another step closer which seemed to set her off. She scrambled to the opposite side of the bed still pointing at them.

“It’s one thing to use my fears against me Infinite,” She snarled at someone, her sharp gaze never leaving Tails. “But you promised never to use Miles against me…” She whimpered and dropped her hand covering her face and she began to sob quietly. “I can’t do this anymore! Just leave me alone!” She shouted between sobs. At this point Tails didn’t are if he got shoved away, he quickly moved to the other side of the bed where Y/N was crying and pulled her into a gentle hug catching her off guard.

“Y/N you’re okay, I promise. This isn’t an illusion, or a trap.” He said to her as he buried his face into her chest. He heard a soft sniffle before Y/N raised her head and looked into his bright blue eyes, she had such a broken look in her eyes it hurt Tails to see her so hurt by all of this. It made him feel guilty for not following her that night, ‘No’ He thought to himself, he didn’t have time for self pity he needed to reassure Y/N that she was safe. 

“If you’re really Miles than what was the song I used to sing for you when you had nightmare?” She asked in a small voice, clearly giving up on fighting against him.

Tails sighed at the memory, how could he forget it? “Of course I do, though I don’t remember the name I know the tune.” He replied, holding her a bit tighter as she rested her chin on the top of his head. He hummed lightly and soon Y/N joined in singing softly along, Sonic smiled at the sight and decided to leave quietly to not ruin the moment and give the siblings some time alone. 

As Tails hummed the beginning notes, Y/N began to sing reminding Tails of those many nights spent in the forest while Y/N would hold him close and sing him back to sleep banishing any of the lingering nightmares. 

“Wandering, child of the earth.

Do you know just how much your worth? 

You have walked this path since your birth, 

You were destined for more…” Her voice came out soft as silk and so comforting like that of a mother, Tails continued to hum even as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“There’ll be those who’ll tell you your wrong 

And they’ll try to silence your song, 

But right here is where you belong. 

So don’t search anymore….” Y/N began to rock back and forth.

“You are, the dawn of a new day that’s waking,

A masterpiece still in the making, 

The blue in an ocean of gray,

You are right where you need to be,

Poised to, inspire and to succeed,

You’’l look back and you’ll realize one day” Her voice rang out softly filling the room with the beautiful sound.

“In your eyes there is doubt,

As you try to figure it out,

But that’s not what life is about,

So have faith, there’s a way,” Y/N continued singing softly a she rubbed Tails’ back, she seemed convinced that none of this was an illusion. She could barely believe that her brother was safe and sound right in her arms, she had believed that she had failed him by letting herself get caught that easily.

“Though the world may try to define you,

It can’t take the light that’s inside you,

So don’t you dare try to hide,

Let your fears fade away…” As Y/N sang the chorus again she remembered how when she would finally be alone after a hard day of going through whatever experiments the mad doctor felt like putting her through. She would remind herself that she needed to stay strong for her brother so she could escape and return to him.

“You are right where you need to be,

Poised to inspire and to succeed,

Soon you’ll finally find your own way…” Once she finished Y/N pulled back from their tight embrace and looked at Tails with tears in her eyes.

“I can’t believe I finally found you…” Tails uttered softly, Y/N flashed him a small smile.

“I know look how big you’ve gotten, last time I saw you, you were so small.” She said with a fond smile. Tails giggled as he remembered when Y/N would tease him playfully about his height but would say that’s was one of the advantages he could use in a fight if needed, he did still did use it whenever he had to sneak around one of Eggman’s bases. “You know, I heard how much trouble you caused Eggman. Sometimes he would go on and on about how much you would ruin his plans, at first I didn’t know who he was talking about until I saw your picture of on one of his monitors. He kept calling you ‘Tails’, is that what you go by now?” Tails nodded.

“Yeah, when I met Sonic he gave me that nickname… I guess it just kinda stuck.” He chuckled.

“I’m so proud of you, and I’m sorry for not being there for you…” She looked away and Tails frowned. “I should’ve been stronger, then he wouldn’t have been able to take me…” She muttered to herself.

“Y/N it’s not your fault we were both young and you were only trying to protect me.” He told her. “And that doesn’t matter anymore because you’re here now.” He said and hugged her again. “I missed you so much Y/N.” 

Y/N held Tails close, “I missed you too bud…” She whispered back.

The two stayed that way for a while just enjoying each other’s company in silence, after a few minutes. “Are you gonna be okay…?” Tails asked, though what he really wanted was to ask about what had happened during the time she was missing but he wasn’t sure if she was comfortable talking about it. And he certainly didn’t want to bring up that fact that she had to deal with Infinite, she must have been in stasis when Sonic had gotten rid of him. That would explain why she assumed he and Sonic were illusions, but then that meant she had been tortured by Infinite just like Sonic had. Tails remembered how shaken up Sonic was after they had found him he tried to pretend he was fine but Tails knew better than to be fooled by his trademark smirk. 

Y/N struggled to answer for a moment, she was still confused on just how she managed to escape and managed to find Tails. “I-I think so… How did you even find me though…?” She asked quietly and backed up so she could talk to him properly. 

“Shadow found you, he’s the one that brought you here,” He answered her. “You were in stasis when he found you, he thought you were some experiment Eggman was going to use for another one of his world domination plans so he thought it would be best to bring you here.” Tails looked at his sister again with a worried expression before he asked, “What’s the last thing you remember? Before you went into stasis.” He needed to know just what the doctor and Infinite had done to her.

Y/N paused and thought for a moment, “I remember having to help the doctor test out a new experiment, and he was saying how I was going to be the first to witness the power that would bring the world to its knees…” She shook her head with a frown. “Or something like that, but that… That’s when I met Infinite, and he used his illusions on me to test out how badly he could affect someone with them…” Y/N feel quiet, Tails was about to tell her she could stop but she continued. “H-he made me do things inside those virtual realities… He made me kill you several times and every time it felt so real, I saw innocent people be killed by my hands.” She said, her voice shaky. “I begged and begged Eggman to make it stop, I couldn’t take it anymore. But after another day of that torture Eggman wanted to make a deal…” She said quietly. Tails waited for her to continue, he wondered if that was what Sonic had to go through during the six months he was missing. “He said if I did what he said than he wouldn’t ever use Infinite's powers to torture me but instead for training… I didn’t want to listen to him, but I wasn’t sure if I could handle having to deal with all those illusions everyday.” She sniffled as she was crying again but not as bad as before, she sighed and continued. “So I did what I was told to do for a while… One day Eggman told me I was to execute someone who had defied him long for so long, I thought nothing of it, b-because I had gotten used to it!” She cried out and covered her face, “I had killed hundreds of people, at first I thought the doctor had just gone back on his word and was putting me through more illusions! But when I freaked out about killing someone he said, ‘You should be used to it by now, you’ve done it so many times before’ That’s when it hit me! I’m _murderer_ Tails… I’m a monster, I should be locked away where I can’t ever hurt another person again!” She shouted growing hysterical, Tails had to hold her shoulders to stop her from shaking so much.

“Y/N, Y/N! Calm down, it wasn’t your fault! You didn’t know!” He cried, shaking his head. Y/N sobbing grew quiet afterwards, though her shoulders were still shaking and a few sniffles could still be heard. “You didn’t know, you were scared and he tricked you. This is no one’s except Eggman’s and Infinite's, so please don’t blame yourself…” He said softly.  


Y/N looked up between her fingers and nodded slowly, she pulled Tails in yet another hug still taking shuddering breaths. “I almost executed your friend…..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving! Please excuse any mistakes that I may have made, and comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading! ^w^ 
> 
> ~Bye!


	9. Stop Eight: Discovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n discovers that after going through all of those tests she may have gain some new abilities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you that have given this work kudos and taken the time to read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more to come!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14

“How are they?” Amy asked when she saw Sonic come down the steps without Tails. 

 

“She woke up and freaked out, but Tails managed to calm her down….” He replied with a small hint of a frown on his muzzle, which didn’t go unnoticed by the pink hedgehog. She walked over to him with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong? Did something else happen up there?” She asked and placed a hand on his arm in a comforting way, he sighed in response.

“She thought we were illusions….” He said quietly, Amy sent him a confused look before she understood what he meant.

“You mean like  _ those _ illusions…?” She asked just to make sure, when he nodded she gasped. Amy didn’t know the exact details about what Sonic went through but she figured if it was enough shake up the well known hero of Mobius then it must be pretty bad. And to think that Y/N had to go through that for possibly years it wouldn’t be a surprise if she would have woken up completely insane. “Oh my….” She whispered to herself. “I’m sorry Sonic, I know that must bring up bad memories for you.” She said softly.

Sonic just scoffed playfully and flashed her a smirk, “Don’t worry, it’s gonna have to take more than that to shake me up.” He said like it was nothing and walked to the door saying something about going for a run.

Amy put a hand on her hip and sighed with a frown, “When is he going to realize that he doesn’t have to go through it alone…” She grumbled as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

  
  


“...then I got hit from behind and when I woke up I saw Sonic, so I kinda freaked out and thought it was an illusion to punish me for disobeying him. I don’t remember much after I saw him in the cell….” Y/N finished. She sighed and looked up mournfully at her younger brother. “I just couldn’t take another life…” She whispered and looked back down at her hands as she clenched and unclenched them slowly. “I have so much blood on my hands it’s unbelievable… How could I have been so stupid…?” 

Tails stared at Y/N still trying to process what she had told him, she had nearly been forced to kill Sonic but rebelled therefore leading her to be put into stasis as some sort of punishment… He didn’t understand what Eggman was trying to accomplish besides his usual plans of world domination. “I’m sorry Y/N… I hope you know I don’t blame for whatever you did, you didn’t know and you were kinda forced to.” 

Y/N looked at him with a soft smile as if that was what she needed to hear, “Good, I was so afraid that you would blame me for not being there for you.” She sighed. “I should just be glad that I found you again.” She said.

“Technically, I was the one who found you.” Tails said with a smirk, that Y/N mirrored.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him lightly. Tails chuckled, it was quietly but then a loud rumbling sound filled the silence. Tails looked at Y/N alarmed by the noise but when he saw her clutching her stomach with while blushing he began to laugh, Y/N shot him a weak glare. “It’s not funny!” She cried her face as red as a ripe tomato.

Tails covered his mouth to quiet his lingering giggles, “I’ll take it that you’re hungry.” He said as he got up and went to the door, he turned back to her. “Do you want me to bring you something, or do you think you’re ready to meet everyone?” He asked.

Y/N looked away still hugging her middle, “I don’t think I’m ready to face them yet… I mean what if they think I’m a monster for killing all those innocent people?” She whispered.

“Y/N, like I said before it wasn’t your fault, besides they don’t even know what happened. And they don’t need to if you don’t want them to.” He said reassuringly, “I’ll just bring you something up here if you’re not ready yet-”

“No, I think I should just get it over with. I have to face them sooner or later might as well do it now.” Y/N said and got up from the bed.

“Are you sure, you don’t have to if you’re not ready yet?” He told her, Y/N nodded and gave him a weak smile. The siblings walked through the doorway and went to the stairs.

“I hope she’ll be alright.” Vanilla’s voice came from the kitchen as both of foxes made their way to the kitchen, delicious smells came through the doorway causing Y/N’s stomach to grumble once again but not as loudly as before. When they entered the kitchen they were met with the sight of Amy pulling something out of the oven and Vanilla flashing both of them a warm smile and Cream peering out from behind her. “It good to see you up and moving dear.” She said looking at Y/N with a soft gaze. “Would you,like something to eat? Amy was just finishing the cookies but I can get you something else while the cool down.” Y/N nodded slowly.

“I would like to thank you for taking me in while I was unconscious,” Y/N said quietly. “I really appreciate it.” She thanked Vanilla making the older rabbit smile.

“Your welcome, it was no problem.” She said, “Come and take a seat dear, I get you some soup.” Y/N sat down while Tails looked around noticing a certain blue hedgehog wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Sonic?” Tails asked looking at Amy as she put the cookies on a plate. 

“He went for a run, though he should be back soon.” She replied while taking off the oven mitts and hanging them back on their hooks. Though she noticed Y/N stiffen at the mention of the blue hero, she raised a questioning brow at Tails and he mouthed that he would explain later.

“How do you feel Y/N, you were out for a while?” Tails asked.

“I’m fine just hungry is all.” She replied and began to eat the soup Vanilla sat down in front of her. “Thank you.” She said to Vanilla when she handed her a spoon.

“Tails earlier you mentioned someone named Shadow found me,” She paused sipping her soup with a spoon. “I would like to thank him if possible.” She finished saying. Amy looked at Tails again and assumed he had filled Y/N in on just how she managed to escape.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible for a while…” Vanilla said causing Y/N to look at her confused.

“Why not?”

“Shadow’s the type of guy that keeps to himself.” Amy said as she took a seat across from Y/N. “By the way I’m Amy.” She said sticking out her hand which Y/N shook.

“I’m Vanilla, and this here is my daughter Cream.” Vanilla said with a soft smile, Cream waved from behind her.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Y/N.” She said with a small smile.

“Miss Y/N, if I may ask why were so upset while you were sleeping?” Cream asked innocently, Tails expected Y/N to tense up or react in some way but instead she just smiled at the young rabbit.

“It was probably just a bad dream, though I don’t remember having any dreams….” She said the last part quietly but everyone still caught it. “I’m sorry if I worried you because of it, I never was a pretty sleeper.” She said chuckling lightly as she remembered when Tails would laugh and make comments on her random sleeping positions. One night she would fall asleep like any normal person would on her back or towards the side the next morning she could be face planted on the ground with her rear end in the air while her tails would flick like a lazy cat’s.

“Don’t worry about it dear.” Vanilla assured her. Y/N nodded and flinched when she felt a small yet sudden pain in her wrist causing her to drop the spoon, it fell to the floor with a clatter.

“I’m so sorry!” Y/N exclaimed and reached to pick it up but was shocked to see before she could reach the spoon it had begun to float right in front of her with a light green aura surrounding it.

“You can move things with your mind like mister Silver?” Cream asked looking at the spoon with a curious stare.

“W-who?” Y/N asked glancing at Cream through the corner of her eye but kept staring at the spoon with a seemingly horrified expression, Tails was staring at the spoon as well but with a more calculating look in his eyes. Y/N moved her hand to the left and the spoon followed along with the motion, a small smile found its way across her muzzle. She pointed a finger at the spoon then made a circular motion making the spoon follow suit by spinning around in the air. “Cool.”

“Silver is a friend from the future who can use telekinesis,” Tails explained but never took his eyes of of the floating utensil. 

“Wait, you’ve met people from the future?!” Y/N exclaimed as she dropped the spoon lightly back into her bowl.

“Yeah, I’ve also been to the future once before.” He mentioned offhandedly as if it was totally normal to get into such situations, in fact it was when you’re best friends with a certain hedgehog who can’t seem to stay out of trouble for more than thirty minutes. All Y/N could do was marvel over the fact that her brother had done so much during her absence. “I want to test something, if that’s okay with you Y/N.” He said and looked at her for an answer.

“Okay. I want to see what else I can do while we’re at it.” She nodded before raising her bowl to her lips and drank it quickly.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Amy asked eyeing her worriedly, “I mean you did just wake up from being in stasis for long time.”

“I’m sure, besides it’s been awhile since I’ve been outside.” The female fox said as she stood up, “Thank you for the soup ma'am, it was delicious.” She added before following Tails to the front door. The two foxes walked a short distance before entering a forest, “Want to tell me just what you’re scheming?” Y/N asked as she continued to follow her little brother.

“Well I wanted to see just what you can do and afterwards we need to go to my workshop so I can run some tests on you.” he answered. A look of uncertainty flashed in Y/N e/c eyes but went unnoticed to Tails. Just the thought of running tests on her brought back unwanted memories to the vixen’s mind, though she tried to reassure herself that is wasn’t like that now. 

_ I’m safe now,  _ She thought to herself. _ Tails wouldn’t do anything to harm me, he just wants to understand my power… There’s nothing to worry about, I’m okay now…  _ She sighed and looked at her brother walking ahead of her. 

_ I’m safe now…. _

* * *

Sonic sighed, he looked up at the sky trying hard to keep unwanted memories at bay. He could totally relate to how Y/N reacted when she woke up, though he couldn’t get the image of her face when she came to execute him. When the doctor gave her the order her eyes filled with so much fear he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her even if she was quite literally going to be the death of him. He could only stare and wait for her to just get it over with, but what she did surprised both the doctor and himself. She had turned towards the Eggman and threw him back towards a wall using a power that was similar to Silver’s and continued to do the same with the robots that began to surround her, but before long  _ he _ came up from behind a took her out. The mad doctor then ordered her to be contained, most likely in stasis. He never saw her again after that, with all the excitement that followed his escape he had nearly forgotten about her. Sonic wondered if she even remembers that incident, he sighed again and stood up.  _ I should probably head back before Amy begins to worry… _ He thought to himself, then took off down the hill.

* * *

“Okay, try to catch this.” Tails tossed a rocked about the size of his head using both hands towards the vixen who took a deep breath before extending both arms out. The same emerald green aura that had surrounded the spoon before did the same to the rock, it floated in front of her as she successfully caught it before it hit the ground. A broad smile covered her features and she looked to her brother who returned it. “That was better than last time.” he said.

“I know!” She cried happily and moved her hand towards a small tower of rocks and placed the rock she had just caught on the top of it. Then Y/N smirked as an idea came to mind, she extended her left hand towards Tails then mentally picked him up making him float.

“Very funny.” He deadpanned. Y/N giggled and twirled her index finger causing him to twirl in the air as well.

“I only wanted to try it.” She stated playfully before letting him down. 

“Why not try it on yourself? I’ve seen Silver do maybe you can do it to.” He told her. 

“I could try…” Y/N closed her eyes and tried to focus, sure enough her entire body was engulfed by a green aura and she was slowly lifted up about three feet into the air. When she opened her eyes and noticed she was now off the ground she beamed with pride, “This is the best power ever.” She said and Tails couldn’t help but chuckle, he enjoyed seeing his sister happy. She had seemed so upset and remorseful, it hurt him to see her so broken.

“Why don’t we take a break, you don’t want to wear yourself out.” Tails suggested, Y/N nodded.

“I guess you’re right, but I want to practice more later!” The vixen replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any mistakes, I'm not perfect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time!


	10. Stop Nine: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a horrible nightmare but Sonic manages to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is yet another chapter, this one is a bit graphic just a little warning. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14

Y/N stood in the middle of a sea of fire, thousands of screams echoed around her. 

 

In her hand was a knife covered in the blood of her many victims, hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies lay below her feet.

 

She couldn’t stop herself…

 

_ I didn’t want to do this…. _

 

She looked at the body directly in front of her, it empty eyes staring back into her tear filled ones. She crouched down besides it and cradled the body in her arms, ignoring the blood staining her fur. She kept repeating two words, “I’m sorry…. I’m sorry….” She sobbed clutching the dead body closer to her body. 

 

Around her the bodies began to rise dragging their broken bodies towards her, she looked at them with fearful eyes as they got closer, and closer. “H-how could you…. D-do this to me…?” A voiced moaned out, and Y/N turned to see a cat whose eyes had been gouged out and throat was slit, blood was still leaking from the gaping wound.

 

Y/N backed away still holding the body close to her, “I didn’t want t-to, h-he made me!” She stuttered out. One by one more bodies began to cry and moan out in pain, and each and everyone of them blaming Y/N for their suffering. 

 

“Why?!”

 

“What did I do to deserve this?!”

 

“Mommy, it hurts!”

 

“How could you?!”

 

“It’s your fault!”

 

Y/N froze hearing the last voice, she looked down at the body in her arms. The once dead eyes now looked back at her full of rage. “You said you’d always protect me!” It shouted at her, causing her to drop it and try back away. She couldn’t though she was surrounded, she stared at the figure in front of her and looked into the eyes of her beloved baby brother. “You said you would never leave me!” He screamed.

 

“I didn’t want any of this! Why won’t listen to me?!” Y/N cried tears were streaming down her face, she fell to her knees and covered her ears attempting to block out the noise but to no avail.

 

“Because all the words you say are nothing but lies!” Tails screamed back.

 

“No! I would never lie to you, I love you!” She said trying to reason with the corpse of her brother.

 

“IF YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH THAN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”

 

Y/N glanced at the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be, then looked down in her hands and saw a heart-his heart in her hands still pumping and writhing in her right palm.

* * *

 

Y/N bolted upright in her bed panting and sweating like crazy, she tired to calm down by reminding herself that it was a dream and only that. She uncovered herself and began to take deep breaths,  _ I’m okay… I’m okay…. _ She repeated that thought in her head but still couldn’t calm down. She walked to her door and opened it slowly before peering out into the hallway, it was dark and empty. Y/N doubted anyone was up, she certainly wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon so she slipped into the hallway closing the door behind her. She silently went down the hallway and made her way to the door,  _ Maybe some fresh air will do me some good. _ Before she made it to the door she noticed that a light was on in the garage where Tails worked most of the time, after they did a few more tests he decided that she would stay with him. She peeked through the crack and saw Tails sleeping at his desk, she shook her head.  _ Of course her fell asleep working again… _ She thought, though she was relieved to see he was alright and  _ alive _ … She pointed at a blanket near the chair he was sitting in a mentally moved it and covered Tails up, she smiled before turning and going back to the front door and walking outside.

Earlier that day she had practiced trying to use her power to fly, like Cream told her Silver could. It had been pretty easy once she was focused, she closed her eyes a drew in a deep breath then lifted herself into the air and took off and a fairly fast pace. She flew until her head began to throb lightly signaling that she needed to give her brain a rest, she had only went to bed a few hours ago so she hadn’t exactly given her brain time to rest fully. She landed gently in a clearing deep within a forest which turned out to be a chao garden, Y/N sat down near the small pond trying to gather her thoughts. She noticed most of the chao were keeping their distance as much as possible, but an angel chao decided to be brave and approach her. Y/N kept still as to not scare the small creature, soon enough the little chao nudged her hand indicating it wanted attention so Y/N rubbed it’s head affectionately. It crawled into her lap, seeing this the other chao began to relax.

Y/N stared up at the stars thinking about the events that happened throughout her dream, she continued to pet the chao in her lap and it made happy noises. She sat there for a while but couldn’t shake away the feeling of dread that had been there ever since she had woken up, her ear twitched towards the sound of a twig snapping. She turned around and saw Sonic crouched down petting a chao, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said with a tired smile.

“Its okay, I thought I was alone…. I can leave if you want.” Y/N said as she stood up.

“No, you’re okay. I just got here, I didn’t realize someone already beat me here.” He chuckled, then walked over to her and sat down. He patted the ground next to him, “You sit down, you look exhausted.” He said and Y/N sat down by him, “Couldn’t sleep?” Sonic asked breaking the silence, Y/N looked down at the choa in her arms and nodded. Sonic sighed, he could relate, ever since Y/n woke up it seemed as if those old memories kept coming back to haunt him. “Was it a nightmare?” He asked softly, Y/N looked up and nodded again. Sonic wanted to ask what it was about but he had strong feeling that he already knew what it was about.

“I thought I was back there.” Y/N said quietly, Sonic glanced at her from the corner of his eyes he decided to stay silent in case she wanted to continue. “I thought… I was back there with Infinite. There were so many bodies… a-and I had knife in my hand- There was s-so m-much blood…” She buried her face in her hands and began to sob softly, Sonic frowned he knew she went through a lot of torture when Infinite messed with her using his illusions but he hadn’t know he made her kill people in them. “I killed so many people when I was there and I didn’t even know….” She said.

“Those were just illusions, you didn’t kill anyone.” He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, Y/N shook her head.

“No, they were all real people. I had thought at first they were all illusions but when….” She fell silent unsure if it was okay to bring up the fact that she almost had to kill him.

“But when….?” Sonic asked leaning in slightly waiting for her to continue.

Y/N hesitated before going on, she looked back down at the angel chao who was blinking up at her worried. “When I was ordered to kill you…” She hesitated again and began to pet the chao.

Sonic patted her back, “Hey it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but I’m here for you if you need me.” He said with a small smile to show that he meant it.

 

Y/N sighed. “When I was ordered to kill you back on the Death Egg, I refused telling the doctor that I will never kill an innocent being…” She looked up to the sky with a haunted look in her eyes. “When I said that he laughed before saying, ‘You should be used to it by now, you’ve done it so many times by now.’” She whispered and hugged the chao a little tighter, it ‘chaoed’ sadly when it noticed her sullen expression had worsen and small tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. “He tricked me into thinking that they were only illusions, I should’ve known though…. It all felt way too real…” She said softly, she could care less about all of this being awkward so she let herself cry freely and leaned on Sonic as her small frame racked with heart wrenching sobs. And Sonic let her, he knew how hard it was holding all of those emotions in just so people wouldn’t be worried about him.

 

“I’m a monster…” Y/N said between hiccups, Sonic’s eyes widened.

 

“No, you’re just someone who’s been broken. It wasn’t your fault.” He replied. “You may be broken but if you let them, others can help put you back together. And I’m sure Tails does not see you as a monster.”

 

 

Y/N only nodded before sighing and fully leaning on him relishing the comfort Sonic was giving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? If so please comment, if you didn't like it so much please tell me how I can improve it would really be appreciated! ^w^ Until nest time my dear readers!!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14


	11. Stop Ten: Results of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails discovers that all those experiments have done more than just traumatized his dear sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've posted another chapter, I'm sorry if it's short but I wanted to carry it on to another chapter so it could play out better. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please comment if you liked this chapter, I would really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14 ^w^

Y/N was outside playing with Cream outside of her house, she was tossing a ball back and forth with Cream using her mental powers. Cream seemed to be impressed by nearly anything she did with them so while her mother was busy she had agreed to watch her and keep her occupied. “Ms. Y/N, can you make me fly again?” Cream asked excitedly while hopping up and down slightly, Y/N chuckled. It had been about a week or so after that night with Sonic in the chao garden and Y/N had been getting a bit better everyday that past, granted the nightmares still came and went but she knew that she could count on her brother and friends to be there for her.

 

“Alright, alright.” She laughed, “I will but don’t distract me while I do it, okay?” Cream nodded and backed away a bit. Y/n closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then extended a hand towards where cream was standing in front of her. She was still learning how to use her powers and therefore couldn’t just easily lift someone in fear of injuring them so she always made sure to be careful, after a few seconds of pure focus a lime green aura enveloped Cream’s small form. Y/N opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Cream beaming happily as she was lifted off the ground, Y/N made sure not to make her go too high so even if she did lose focus it wouldn’t be much of a fall for the young rabbit.

 

“Wee!” Cream cried happily, Y/N moved her hand side to side in a swaying motion and Cream followed. Y/N carried on doing this smiling all the while, but she suddenly felt an immense amount of pain in the back of her head she flinched putting her hands to her head instinctively. Cream was dropped to the ground but landed on her feet since she was only about three feet in the air, she rushed to the older vixen’s side worried. Y/N was now crouched down on the ground covering her face with her hands and trembling badly, “Ms. Y/N?! What happened what’s wrong?!” Cream cried out with wide worried eyes. If Y/N had heard her she didn’t make any sign of showing it, though Cream continued to shake her lightly trying to get a response from the fox but all she received was the sound of Y/N’s shallow breathing.

 

_ It’s hurts! Why?! Why does it hurt so much!? _ Y/N screamed in her head, she could faintly hear the sound of Cream’s voice begging her to respond. She felt as if she was being burned from the inside out, she wanted to cry out but felt as if she couldn’t move at all let alone scream. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to slow her breathing but that didn’t seem to help the burning sensation within her body. Finally she seemed to find her voice, “C-cream…. Get T-tails….” Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper but Cream heard nonetheless, she looked at Y/n with tear filled eyes and nodded.

 

“I’ll be right back, I promise!” She called as she stood up then took off in the direction towards Tails’ workshop leaving Y/N crumpled on the ground panting and softly groaning in pain.

* * *

 

Tails stared at the monitor in front of him tapping his chin in thought as his namesakes swayed behind him, on the screen was a file on Y/N that he had managed to get downloaded to a spare hard drive while he was looking for her at the doctor’s lab. “It doesn’t make any sense…” He muttered to himself.

 

“Tails! Tails!” All prior thoughts were forgotten by the sound of Cream screaming out his name urgently, said rabbit came rushing into his workshop and stopped right in front of him panting as she tried to get her breath.

 

“Cream? What’s the matter?” He asked eyeing her worriedly, Cream took a few more gulps of air before she replied.

 

“It’s Y/N, w-we were playing at my house and I a-asked her t-to make me fly, a-and then she did, but then she looked like she was in pain and she put me down, and-and then she collapsed! I-I didn’t know what was wrong, she started shaking and breathing heavy, I d-didn’t mean to make her hurt!” Cream cried as tears flowed down her cheeks, Tails placed a arm on her shoulder then looked at her with worried eyes.

 

“Cream, calm down. Just take a deep breath,” He inhaled deeply and Cream followed his lead by doing the same. “Now, I want you to tell me what happened but slowly.”

 

Cream took another deep breath and wiped away her tears, “She collapsed and looked like she was in pain, she was holding her head and breathing really heavily. S-she told me to get you…” Cream finished taking in a shaky breath. Tails’ eyes widened and he turned form Cream back to the monitor with a horrified look on his face, he typed in something quickly and read over his results that were being displayed upon the screen.

 

“Oh no…” He ran out the lab with Cream hot on his heels.

* * *

 

_ Day Fifty-Two of Testing _

 

_ It has been my concern that the amount of the subject now harbors in her body may be too much to bear, therefore it is a possibility that she may be able to spontaneously combust due to the high energy inside her not being to be able flow correctly. Subject will need to be tested more so that can be prevented. _

* * *

 

Y/N laid there on the ground still letting out an occasional groan with her eyes tightly shut as she tried to shut out the pain, she had been feeling a bit weird for the last few days but decided not to say anything because the feeling would pass as soon as it came so she thought nothing of it. She clearly regretted not telling anyone about it, because now she was in the unbearable pain she had ever felt in her life and she didn’t even know why. Y/N turned on her side curling into herself even more and wrapping her tail around her until she looked like nothing but a shivering ball of fur laying in the grass.  _ Ugh… It hurts…!  _ She lifted a trembling hand to her face and drew in a shaky breath, she tried to push herself up into a sitting position so she breath better but to no avail. She seemed to be to weak and every move she made even the slightest twitch made her entire body throb in pain, she grunted as she fell down and decided to keep still until help came.  _ Just gotta wait… Cream will be back with Tails any minute now… Just… Gotta…. Wait…. _ Y/N eyelids began to grow heavy and she struggled to stay awake.

__

_ I’m so… tired… _

__

_ No! Stay awake! Don’t go to sleep! _

__

_ But I’m sleepy…. It will just be a quick nap… _

__

_ Don’t! You need to stay awake! _

__

_ I’ll… be fine…. _

__

Y/N’s breathing began to slow down and her eyes slowly closed, she let out small content sigh and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! Cliffhanger! I know you must hate me for this! ^w^ Please let me know if you enjoyed. I would like to know you're opinions, so I was thinking about making a Christmas one-shot. I was thinking about it being during the time before the reader disappeared and tries her best to make Christmas special for Tails. Please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Have a good day/night! :)


	12. Stop Eleven: Happy Times

“...98, 99 100! Ready or not, here I come!” A younger Miles shouted happily uncovering his crystal blue eyes and glancing around the wooded area. He ran through the trees occasionally looking behind bushes or up tree trunks looking for his older sister, Y/N. “Y/N! I’m gonna find you!” He called out happily. He searched further into the forest his twin tails flicking behind him as he continued to look for the older fox, he paused his running and began to think of just where Y/N would hide from him. He tapped his chin in thought for a moment, then his eyes light up as he got an idea.

 

A young vixen about fourteen years old at the most lay in the empty field with her eyes closed and a small content smile on her face. Though that smile grew when she heard a voice call out to her from a distance, it was a familiar voice one she had grown to adore. She heard running footsteps and laid down flat against the ground able to conceal herself within the tall grass, when the footsteps got closer she reached an arm out and tripped the person the footsteps belonged to. There was a startled yelp from the person but it was followed by small giggles, the older fow stood up and beamed down at the smaller fox below her which he gladly returned, “Found you.” He said happily. Y/N bent down and began to tickle her younger brother who erupted with laughter, crying through fits of giggles for her to stop. “Y-Y/N I c-can’t breath!” He wheezed out, the vixen chuckled before ending the tickle attack. Miles sat up and laughed a bit more as Y/N sat down next to him. A moment of comfortable silence followed as they both caught their breaths, Miles leaned his head against Y/N’s shoulder and sighed happily. Y/N looked down at her younger brother as a soft smile spread across her muzzle, it was these rare moments she truly cherished. They were always struggling to survive or trying to avoid trouble, always worrying about just what troubles tomorrow will decide to throw their way. Y/N closed her eyes and took deep breath letting it out slowly taking in as much of this moment, savoring it and wishing for it to never end. Why did it have to end? Why did they have to go through everything they went through just to barely make it to the next day? She might never know they answer, but she didn’t mind not having all the answers right now. Right now none of that seemed to matter, all that matter was making her brother happy….

* * *

Tails had Y/n laid down on a table in his workshop and was running around looking for something when Sonic walked in, he was about to ask the young fox what was wrong but his eyes fell upon Y/N still form on the metal table. He decided to go with a simple, “What’s going on?” Tails’s head shot up from behind a pile of boxes, he ran over to Sonic and pulled over to his computer. 

“Cream told that she was playing with Y/N and then she suddenly collapsed and started shaking, when I found her she was unconscious but still trembling badly.” Tails said in a rush, “I also was looking onto the files Doctor Eggman had on her and found out that if the chaos energy in her doesn't flow correctly she could die! I think I may have a solution but I don’t know how to make them!” He exclaimed.

 

Sonic looked back at Y/N then at Tails again, “What are you trying to make?” He asked.

 

“Well since Shadow needs inhibitor rings to contain the chaos energy inside of him, I thought maybe I could make something similar for Y/N to help regulate the flow of chaos energy inside of her. But I don’t know how they were made…” He said with a sad expression. “And if I don’t find out soon Y/N could die, and it would be all my fault!” He cried. Sonic’s eyes 

widened as the reality of the situation set in, he put both hands on Tails’ shoulders and looked at him with concern and determination swirling in his green eyes.

 

“What do you need me to do?” He asked, wanting to help out in anyway possible.

 

“I might need Shadow so I can analyze his rings, then if we’re lucky and I find some useful data I could make some for Y/N. But you need to hurry, I don’t know how longs she can hold on…” The kitsune answered. Sonic nodded and sped off out of the workshop to find Shadow.

 

Tails watched as Sonic left then turned back to his sister, wishing with all of his heart that she would wake up and everything would be fine and normal again. He hated how much his sister had to suffer for the benefit of that crazed doctor, what had she done to deserve it? Were they really that unlucky to have to endure these struggles time and time again? He stood there gazing sadly at the sleeping vixen waiting for Sonic to come back with Shadow.

* * *

Y/N was surrounded by an invisible pain that she couldn’t escape, it felt as if her entire body was being torn apart then put back together, she could hear muffled voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying. She held her head begging silently for the pain to stop, the pain would stop momentarily and leave her groggy and super sore but would return just as soon as if left. She opened an eye and was met with nothing but darkness, the voices began to become clearer and she could make out what they were saying then they stopped. Y/N waited for something to happen but nothing came, she sighed trying to stay calm even through her entire body racked in pain. A shrill scream broke through the silence startling Y/N, her eyes shot opened and she was met with the sight of a broken and bloodied form hanging from chains that connected to the wall above the head. The form was trembling and panting, they gripped the the chains pulling themselves up. Y/N gasped when she saw e/c eyes staring back at her own full of the sickeningly familiar fear that she had known for so long, what Y/N couldn’t grasp was the fact that she was staring at herself as if looking into a mirror. The clone showed no signs of seeing Y/N though instead she glared at someone behind Y/N and the voice that followed sent shivers down Y/N’s spine. “If you’d stop resisting the pain would end.” A voice muttered, Y/N slowly turned and saw the source of her many nightmares.  _ Infinite… _

“I… I’ll never work for you… Y-you can’t make me…!” The battered vixen replied weakly still holding her piercing glare. “You…  can’t control me…” She wheezed out barely able hold her weight anymore.

“I wonder why the doctor is do persistent about getting you to cooperate, you weak.” Infinite scoffed. “Thanks to you that inferior hedgehog escaped, I should kill you now.” He glowered and stalked closer to her, nearly close enough to touch making Y/N flinch on instinct expected him to inflict more pain onto her. What she didn’t expect was for him to caress her cheek, though the gesture was anything but reassuring. Y/N stared with wide eyes at at the jackel who was mere inches from her face, “Though I do wonder just how much you can hold onto what sanity you have left…” He sneered, his finger ran down her cheek softly but once it reached her chin. Y/N gulped, watching, waiting for him to do anything. All she wanted to do at the moment was get far, far away from this monster. Infinite jerked the fox’s chin up making the chains that bound her wrists rattle in response, “The doctor told me you had been put through many tests to see how durable you are, how about we test again?” He asked menacingly then dug his claws into her flesh slowly as to make sure she was suffering plenty. Y/N bit back a whimper not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. “It’s okay to cry…” He whispered into her ear as he sunk his sharp talons deeper into her neck, Y/N allowed a few tears to fall down her dirty cheeks but still refused to cry out in pain no matter what he decided to do to her.

Y/N watched the memory play out before her, when she had first waken up after she was rescued everything after getting hit from behind in front of Sonic was a just a blur. But now she remembered all the pain that followed as her punishment for defying the doctor’s direct orders. Y/N wanted desperately to look away but she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything but stare at the scene playing out her hidden memories. She was forced to watch as Infinite ripped his claws out of her skin and blood flooded from the fresh wound, she was forced to watch as his claws slashed through the soft flesh of her stomach. The Y/N in the memory screamed in agony making the jackal smile behind his mask in delight as the wounded female’s shouts echoed through the empty cell. Y/N looked down at her stomach almost expecting to see blood staining the white fabric of her shirt but found it clean, she slowly lifted it up exposing her stomach and revealing a long scar that she had noticed before but hadn’t realized where it came from but now she knew….

The Y/N in the memory hung slack her chains being the only thing holding her up, Infinite huffed and flicked his wrist sending droplets of blood to join the puddles of the ruby liquid pooling at Y/N feet. He then walked away leaving Y/N alone in the cold cell. Once she was sure she was alone she let out the most broken sob, she continued to cry for it was the only thing she could do.

Y/N covered her eyes as the memory kept screaming, she wanted to wake up. 

_ What if I never wake up…? What if I'm…. _

  
  
  
  


_ ….dead….? _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Did you really think this would be a happy chapter!? Hope you enjoyed anyways! Until next time!


	13. Stop Eleven: Lost Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick and with Christmas and New Years all so close together now I couldn't find time to finish this chapter. It's probably really short but i hope you enjoy it anyways.

Sonic dashed through the forest searching for a certain black hedgehog desperately, even though he wasn’t very close to Y/N he still wanting to help and he certainly did not want her to die. Once out of the forest Sonic zoomed through Station Square and straight to Club Rouge where he thought Shadow might be, he burst through the door startling the two Mobians that were inside. Rouge sent the blue hedgehog a glare but it softened into a look of worry when she noticed the distraught look upon Sonic’s face. “What in chaos name is wrong with you?!” She exclaimed, Sonic looked to her than the black hedgehog next to her. 

 

“Shadow, Tails needs your help. It’s Y/N, I can’t really explain but it feels wrong…” He said.

 

“What do you mean?” Shadow asked and stood up.

 

Sonic shook his head, “Her chaos energy it feels wrong… It’s hard to explain… But you need to come right now.” Shadow’s confused expression turned serious and he walked towards him.

 

“Fine I’ll help.” And with that both hedgehogs ran out of the building leaving the female bat very confused.

* * *

 

Y/N looked around herself a saw hundreds of yellow glowing balls each one containing a memory of her past, whenever she touched one the memory would play in front of her though she could not interact with it. She did her best to avoid bad memories but as much as she would like to she couldn’t pick and choose which memories she would like to see because there were literal balls of light and she couldn’t tell the difference between any of them. She loved looking back on much founder memories of her and Tails, like the time he took his first steps on his own and his first time finally figuring how to fly using his namesakes.

Of course Y/N had shed some tears as she reviewed some of the darkest memories she had though there was one that was much worse than any of the torture she had received from Infinite. Y/N looked to her left and was met with yet another glowing ball of light though this one held a much darker aura and instead of the golden yellow it glowed a deep blood red. Y/N was hesitant to touch as she had a feeling she knew what memory it was, she reached out her hand and tentatively touched it. A white light flashed from the orb and engulfed the vixen, blinding her momentarily before she was met with the sight of a much younger version of herself carrying a small bundle. The younger Y/N was smiling down a the bundle and whispering to it as whatever was inside replied with a series of baby gibberish.

Y/N’s eyes narrowed as she realized just what memory this was, though she wanted to know for sure and sure enough the smaller fox’s ear twitched and she stood up then walked slowly to a door leading into their parents bedroom. The young vixen placed an ear against the door that lead to their parents room with a small frown upon her face. She could hear them talking quietly, and what their conversation was about wasn’t okay at all.

“We can’t keep IT here, think about what people in the village would say? I mean did you see the look on the doctors face when she first saw IT?” Their father was saying.

“I agree, but what about Y/N? She would be so sad… She’s always wanted a sibling. And how would we get rid of IT, we can’t just drop IT off at the orphanage.” Their mother replied, the fact that they were referring to Tails as ‘IT’ filled the small fox with rage. It wasn’t like he was an alien, Y/N looked down sadly at her baby brother who giggled happily as he was oblivious to the situation that was going on at the moment. Y/N was not about to let her so called ‘parents’ get rid of her newly born sibling just because of some extra appendage, so she quickly went down the hall and into her room. She set the bundle gently onto her bed, then went to her closet and grabbed a bag. Y/N then proceeded to pack some simple things such as a few pair of clothes, a spare blanket, and a few rings she had been saving for a new toy. Once she had decided she had packed everything she hid the bag underneath her bed and picked up her baby brother again, she had a plan but needed to wait until nightfall to put it into action.

Y/N watched sadly as the two children went back into the hallway and began to head back to their playroom. Though as the passed the room that concealed their parents inside the young  Y/N heard yet another shocking statement, “We’ll take IT there tonight.” Their father said sternly though it didn’t matter if he did or not for his spouse didn’t even want to argue. That statement alone sent Y/N back to her room and she scooped up a spare black cloak she like to use when she would play pretend with her parents and put it on and flipped the hood up to cover her face. She grabbed her back and secured it then made sure the bundle was still tightly wrapped around her infant brother then crept out of her room, she picked out of her door first to see if the coast was clear then ran to the front door. Once she was outside she bolted down the rode clutching the bundle tightly in her arms, she heard the door open and 

her parents shout to her but she didn’t dare look back. Y/N only stopped running after she had made it out of the village and deep into the forest because Tails had begun to cry.

 

Y/N turned away, she couldn’t bare to see anymore. She couldn’t stand being here anymore she wanted to wake up now, she could handle of her old pain returning all at once. So many old wounds had been torn open, Y/N couldn’t take it any longer.

* * *

 

Shadow looked down at the sleeping fox, Sonic was right. Her chaos energy felt wrong, mainly because it wasn’t actually flowing inside her body like it was supposed to, it was all collected very close to her heart. He was surprised she was even still alive at this point, he glanced down at her wrist where his inhibitor ring was absent. Tails was examining it to make a similar replica that could control the flow of energy, he couldn’t understand why he felt the need to help her. Back at the lab when he released her he had gotten a feeling that he couldn’t ignore, it was almost as if Maria was right next to him urging him to open the stasis tube and let the young mobian out. “I’ve finished them!” The younger fox’s voice happily rang out from her workbench where he had been for the past hour or two, he ran over to the table and showed the older hedgehog the silver rings he had been working so hard on. “This should regulate the flow of her chaos energy.” He said, Shadow nodded. Tails then proceeded to slide them onto the female’s wrists, they fit just fine not too tight nor too loose. 

“How long before they begin to take effect?” Shadow asked.

“They should begin to work immediately but she might not wake up for awhile…” The fox replied with a relieved sigh, Shadow nodded. For a moment they stood there in silence both looking a the sleeping vixen then Shadow began to walk to the door.

“Now that that’s taken care of I’ll be on my way.” Shadow stated.

“Shadow wait!” Tails called out suddenly startling the dark hedgehog for a moment, he turned to face Tails again with a questioning stare. The fox seemed to squirm a bit under his cold gaze but spoke nonetheless. “I wanted to thank you… For saving Y/N… and, and for helping me out with the rings I really appreciate it…” He said quietly, Shadow’s eyes softened slightly then he turned again to the door.

“You’re welcome.” He said quietly as he left. Though a small smile found its way onto his muzzle as the words left his mouth, he left the workshop without anymore words being said.

Tails took his eyes off the now closed door and looked back to his sister. Her face was no longer scrunched up in pain but it looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, Tails let out a sigh of relief again happy that all of that was taken care of. Now he had to just wait for her to wake up, and hopefully she would be just fine….

 

 

 

 

Right….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time my dear readers!  
> ~B_Rabbit14


	14. Stop Thirteen: Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter. I also uploaded a one-shot and I would appreciate if you guys could check it out. Anyways let's get on with this emotional roller coaster!

Y/N groaned as her eyes opened slowly, once met with the bright lights she instantly shut them. She heard some clanking and groaned even louder as the sound flooded into her sensitive ears. “Y/N? Are you awake?” Someone asked loudly causing Y/N to wince as her ears rang painfully, she heard rushed footsteps come her way. She flattened her ears against her skull trying to muffle the sounds overwhelming her, suddenly the machinery around her came to a stop leaving silence in it’s quake. The vixen relaxed a bit as the ringing in her ears subsided, “Y/N…?” The voice asked much more quieter than before, Y/N opened her eyes taking a second to get used to the lighting. She was met by the sight of her brother who- now that she actually looked at him, looked like he hadn’t slept in days if the dark bags under his eyes weren’t anything to go by.

 

“Miles…?” She croaked and winced at the sound of her voice, she cleared her throat several times before she fell into a coughing fit. Tails quickly left then came back with a glass of water which he handed to her, she gratefully accepted and took a long drink. She tried again, “What happened…?” She asked is a quiet tone.

 

“You collapsed while playing with Cream, the chaos energy inside you wasn’t flowing correctly… You nearly died.” Tails answered. Y/N sat up slowly, her head throbbing lightly. She looked to her wrists and saw the silver rings on both of them.

 

“What are these?” She asked not looking away from them.

 

“Inhibitor rings, Shadow helped me make them. They’re similar to his but your rings help your energy flow correctly while his rings contain his energy.” Tails explained. “If it wasn’t for him, you would’ve died…” He whispered. Y/N turned her head sharply looking at her brother with wide eyes at that statement.

 

“Wait, I almost died?” She asked then looked around the workshop, “Where is he?”

 

“Shadow?”

 

“Yeah, I wanna thank him. He helped me out of that lab didn’t he?” She swung her legs over the side of the table and faced the younger fox again,

 

“He left after the rings were finished.” He answered. Y/N sighed dramatically causing Tails to send her a questioning look.

 

“He wasn’t there the first time I woke up, and I couldn’t thank him. Then he goes and saves me life  _ again _ and isn’t even here.” She crossed her arms over her chest annoyed. “Now I’ll feel guilty until I’m able to thank him…” She pouted childishly, Tails giggled prompting the distressed female to shoot him a weak glare. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Well, I kinda expected you to react more on the fact that you nearly died than you not being able to thank your rescuer.” He laughed.

 

“I’m not dead though, so I shouldn’t worry about that.” She stood up and stretched her arms over her head letting out a soft grunt. “Besides, I know you won’t just let me die.” She smiled then popped her back and sighed happily at the audible click that came from it. “Man, why do I feel so sore…”

 

“Do you feel any different, like does anything feel wrong?” Tails wanted to be sure that the rings were working correctly.

 

Y/N paused mid stretch and looked at the younger fox then at her hands, she closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel all of the energy around them, it felt strange but reassuring at the same time. She could feel her own energy inside of her and it was flowing much more smoothly than before. “I feel much more better than before.” She answered. Tails sighed in relief.

 

  
“That’s good.” Tails said happily then walked towards her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. “Let’s get something to eat. I’m sure you must be hungry, I know I am.”

 

“I’m starving,” She smiled. “I’m cooking though,” She stated and took the lead into the kitchen dragging the kit behind her.

 

“No way, you’re still recovering!” He retorted.

 

“Tails, trust me. I’ve been through worse.” She replied with a wide smile. “I’ll be fine, besides I wanted to try a new recipe that Vanilla taught me.” She began to rummage through the cupboard pulling out different things.

 

“I’m helping then.” The younger fox said.

 

“No you’ve done enough, how many all-nighters did you pull waiting for me to wake up?” Y/N asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her muzzle.

 

“Only two…” He muttered.

 

“Why don’t you go take a shower, you smell like a trashcan.” Y/N joked as she plugged her nose to emphasize her statement. Tails chuckled.

 

“Says the one you used to jump in dumpsters for fun.” He said snarkily as he walked to the kitchen doorway.

 

“Hey, that was ONE time. I thought it would feel like mud does.” She pointed upwards while she looked at the label of a jar. “Boy was I wrong…” Y/N laughed lightly at the memory, she glanced at the kitchen doorway noticing that Tails had left for the bathroom. She began to hum softly to herself as she prepared the food.

 

Y/N walked to the sink and put the dirty dishes into it and started to wash them but stopped when she heard a faint crash from Tails’ lab area. Her left ear twitched and she turned around slowly, she poked her head out of the doorway and looked into the hall she could faintly hear the water running signalling that Tails was still in the shower. Y/N slowly crept down the hallway getting closer to the door that lead into the workshop, as she got closer she could hear something moving around. Y/N extended her hand trying to mentally open the door only to be met with a dull pain in the back of her head so she decided to open it manually, she gently pushed it and it opened with a low creak. The room wasn’t that dark as sunlight leaked through the few windows, Y/N stepped into the room slowly holding her guard up. She looked around the dimly lit room with her fists raised, a sudden crash of metal falling to the floor made the fox jump. She looked around to locate where the sound came from, she noticed a good portion of the back part of the room was completely black. She walked slowly towards the back of the room on the verge of running back out of the room, she heard machinery quietly whirring and a pair of blood red irises blinked to life staring intently at her. Y/N gasped and began to back away knowing full well what was right in front of her, she turned to run but a metal claw grabbed her arm holding her in place. Y/N turned to look at her captor with a weak glare, “I don’t want to go back…” She whispered her voice trembling. “Please, don’t take me back…” She begged as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Y/N looked at the door and heard the bathroom door open.  _ Tails! _ The vixen looked back at Metal Sonic and glared again. “I’m not going back.” She declared in a stronger tone. “And I’m not going to let you hurt my brother!” Y/N tapped into her strength and flipped the robot over then threw it into the nearest wall, he landed on the floor with a loud crash.

 

“Y/N?! What was that!?” Tails rushed into the room his fur still damp just as Y/N delivered a kick to the side of Metal’s head.

 

“Tails get out of here! I got this!” Y/N ordered, Tails hesitantly obeyed and ran out of the room to get help. Y/N dodged and punch from the robot and shoved it into the table behind it, then bolted out of the room. But Metal wouldn’t give up so easily, Y/N tired hard not to panic as so many fears and memories of being back at that horrible lab going through all those experiments. And for what? Just to be that ruthless doctor’s weapon of mass destruction. The fox grabbed a nearby vase and chucked back at the robot, it shattered upon contact but did nothing to slow it down. Metal Sonic jumped up and tackled Y/N smacking her head against the wall, Y/N groaned in pain and tried to get up but was knocked down again by the robots foot as it slammed it onto her chest. She cried out in pain and tried to push him back using her telekinesis but couldn’t find the energy to do so, Metal thrusted his clawed hand forward and grabbed Y/N’s neck then picked her up and threw her into a shelf causing it to collapse and fall onto the fox. Metal Sonic paused for a moment waiting to see if she would get back up again when she did not the robot walked towards her again, he reached to grab the unconscious female but was knocked over to the side by a unexpected homing attack. Metal Sonic turned to see who attacked only to be met with the sight of his organic counterpart.

 

“Didn’t expect you to come visit,” Sonic smirked, he glanced at Y/N his smile falling. He turned his attention to the robot before him in time to catch a punch thrown at him, Sonic glared darkly at the robot. “I’m not letting you take her back there.” He said in a low voice, then kicked the robot sending him flying and crashing through the wall. Blurs of blue zoomed around the area surrounding the house as the fight grew more and more intense, Tails peeked out from behind the rubble to see if it was safe to check on his sister who still laid by the collapsed shelf. He ran to her and checked her pulse the sat her up against the wall, Y/N groaned as she was moved. Her eyes opened and she winced rubbing her neck.

 

“Y/N? You okay?” Tails asked, Y/N nodded and huffed in annoyance.

 

“Man, can’t I ever get a break?!” She grumbled and stood up, “Almost dying wasn’t enough I guess, because heaven forbid I have a nice lunch with my brother!” She glanced around the wreckage with a guilty look in her eyes. “Man, Tails I’m sorry. This place is wrecked…” Tails shrugged.

 

“Not the first time, I can fix it.” Y/N walked to the hole in the wall and looked out at the battle between Sonic and his robotic doppelganger with a slightly scared frown her ears folded back as she continued look at the robot. “You okay?” Tails asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Y-yeah,” She answered with a strained smile. “We should help Sonic out.” She said walking through the hole in the wall, Tails close behind.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re obviously Metal’s target, it’s not safe.” Tails protested.

 

“You being with me isn’t safe,” The vixen replied not taking her eyes off of the fight. “Everywhere I go I’ll just attacked again and again. He’ll never let me rest, not until I do what he wanted me to…” Y/n answered coldly holding both hate and fear in her voice. “I don’t want to go back but if he threatens to hurt you guys if I don’t then-”

 

“NO!” Y/N looked at Tails eyes wide with shock. “I don’t care if they hurt me, I finally got you back. I.. I don’t want to you to lose you again.” He said clenching his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill.

 

“Tails,” She said softly and kneeled down, “What you just said, is how I feel. I finally found again and I don’t want to lose you but to stay with you would be selfish of me and would put your life in danger.” She looked down hiding her eyes from his view, “If you got hurt or worse… got  _ killed _ , because of my actions I would never forgive myself.” She sniffled drawing Tails’ attention to the fact that she was crying.

 

“Y/N…?”

 

“So please…” Y/N looked up tears freely pouring down her cheeks. “Understand why I’m about to do this.” She pulled him into a tight hug then shoved him away harshly and ran down to Sonic, leaving Tails entirely confused by his sister’s change.

 

Metal Sonic had successfully landed a hard enough blow knocking Sonic down he was about to go for the kill but was stop by a force pulling him back, a green aura enveloped his robotic body and turned him around. He came face to face with his target, Y/N stared at him with her arms stretched out though they were trembling a bit as if she was straining herself. “Don’t hurt him,” She took a shaky breath and continued. “I comply and go with you quietly if you leave them be.” She said with a straight face. Sonic’s eyes widened.

 

“Y/N, no… Don’t do it…” He grunted and tried to stand but failed. He looked at the female fox with hidden fear swirling in his emerald eyes. Y/N glanced at him and smile softly.

 

“Trust me, it’s for the best.” She looked back to the damaged house and saw Tails getting up, “Please take care of my brother for me.” She said quietly, then let go her hold on the robot. Metal approached her, harshly grabbed her arm then pulled out the red chaos emerald and in a flash they were gone.

 

“Y/N!” Tails ran from the house tears falling, he ran to Sonic. “Where is she?!” He cried. Sonic stood up on shaky legs and looked at the kit with a sad gaze.

 

“She’s went with Metal…”

* * *

 

Y/N was blinded momentarily by the flash of light that followed after Metal Sonic used chaos control, when the light faded revealing the all too familiar monitor room. The doctor sat with his back facing the two newcomers, a low chuckle escaped him as he noticed their presence. The sound alone sent shivers down Y/n spine, her ears flattened against her head. She was beginning to have second thoughts on her decision, but then she thought of Tails.

_ ‘Y/N! I found you!’ _

She couldn’t let him get hurt, she stood up straighter. The chair slowly spun around and she came face to face with the person who caused her so much pain and suffering, “It’s good to my pet back.” He sneered, then looked to Metal and nodded slightly. Before Y/N figure out what that meant she felt something hit her hard in the back of her head, before she lost consciousness she heard the doctor say, “Get her ready for the surgery.” Then her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Question Of The Day: Can you choke on a burp?
> 
> Please let me know if you guys like this chapter in the comments, I would really appreciate the feedback!
> 
> B_Rabbit14 OUT! :)


	15. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!

Hello my dear readers, i am truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting but i seemed to have ran into a writer's block and can't seem to get around it. I've been brainstorming but haven't found any good ideas, it's also about motivation too. Lately i haven't been all that motivated to write more of this story, and I've been feeling like it's trash but fear not!! I haven't given up on it yet! I will do me very best to get the next chapter out for you guys! Also please check out my other stories and give me you thoughts on what you think should happen next.

Until next time! B_Rabbit14 OUT!! ^w^


End file.
